


Sampai Menutup Mata

by LimitedBoy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, I Think it is not a happy ending story, I hope I did not suck this idea, M/M, but anything can be progressed as I continue the story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBoy/pseuds/LimitedBoy
Summary: Nyatanya cinta tak bisa melawan waktu. Kouki dan Seijuro tahu itu. Karenanya, siapa pun yang pergi terlebih dahulu harus siap menunggu belahan jiwanya yang masih berjuang pada kehidupan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! or not maybe. But this is my first time writing a KnB fic. I got excited!!! I hope you enjoy this work.  
> P.S : Seharusnya ini untuk challange nona elizabeth tetapi deadline tidak terpenuhi, jadi aku pos sekarang diwaktu sempat

Sampai Menutup Mata

Disclaimer : Fujimaki T.

A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

I do not own the characters

Warning : OOC, This is only a fanfiction, maybe sad ending, DC, AU, yaoi, friendship, romance

This story is based on song Sampai Menutup Mata by Acha Septriasa, OST of “Heart”

 

_Embun di pagi buta, menebarkan bau basah_

Seijuro menatap kosong ke arah jendela rumah sakit. Kesehatannya agak menurun akhir-akhir ini. Jadi terpaksa dia harus dirawat dengan bantuan dokter khusus. Paru-parunya lemah. Bawaan lahir. Karena ibunya juga tidak sehat. Wanita paling berjasa dalam hidupnya itu meninggal tahun lalu akibat gagal jantung. Tepat di ulang tahunnya ke delapan.

Itu merupakan ulang tahun terburuk. Karena dia harus kehilangan ibunya. Satu-satunya poros kehidupan yang menyangga dan melindunginya dari kejamnya dunia. Seijuro tak pernah berpikir jika ibunya bisa mati. Dia pikir selama ini ibunya baik-baik saja. Dia selalu tersenyum di hadapan mereka berdua. Ia dan ayahnya.

Sejak hari itu, Seijuro tak pernah tersenyum lagi. Dia kehilangan alasan untuk itu. Dia tidak dekat dengan siapapun. Tak punya teman. Bahkan ayah sendiri juga jarang ia ajak bicara. Selain faktor ayahnya yang super sibuk, seorang Akashi dibesarkan untuk tangguh. Hal kecil seperti perhatian ayah ke anak mungkin bukan hal penting di keluarga ini. Apalagi Seijuro adalah anak satu-satunya. Ia harus bisa menjadi seorang pria yang luar biasa.

“Kau sudah bangun, Sei chan?” suara itu tak asing.

Seijuro mengenalinya sebagai Mibuchi Reo. Salah satu perawat pria yang ditugaskan khusus untuk menjaganya. Kali ini Reo membawa baki dengan bubur halus diatasnya. Makanan sehari-hari Seijuro. Dokter belum mengizinkannya mengkonsumsi makanan dengan banyak bumbu. Nanti bisa bermaslah dengan pencernaan atau kesehatannya yang lain.

“Ehm! Sei chan?” Reo berdehem karena tak mendapat jawaban dari anak berumur sembilan tahun itu.

Ia meletakkan nampannya di meja dekat ranjang Seijuro, kemudian mengikuti arah pandang bocah itu. Ia menatap lurus ke jendela. Jendela yang buram akibat dari kelembaban udara yang berbeda. Sepertinya sedang hujan gerimis. Reo berjalan ke arah jendela dan mengelapnya dengan tisu.

“Nah, sekarang sudah jelas!” serunya girang. Seijuro tetap diam. Sepertinya masih terhanyut dalam objek yang dilihatnya. Reo mulai khawatir. Anak ini kesurupan atau apa? Matanya yang sewarna delima itu tak berkedip sejak tadi. Tak pula menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Bisa gawat kalau begini. Ia pun berjalan menghampirinya.

“Sei chan, ayo makan dulu setelah itu-“

“Reo nee, siapa anak itu?”

“Eh?!” Reo kembali menengokke arah jendela.

Disana, di luar kamar seijuro dirawat. Ada sebuah taman bermain. Disana, di taman itu. Seorang bocah cilik bermantel kuning bermain dengan riang. Seijuro, entah mengapa tidak mampu melepas pandangannya dari anak itu. Ia terpaku pada tingkah cerianya. Walau ia hanya bermain sendiri, tapi ia sangat menikmatinya –dari pandangan Seijuro. Dibawah rintik hujan yang dingin, bocah itu seolah tak perduli. Sepatu boots hijaunya ia gesek-gesekkan ke box pasir yang basah diterpa hujan. Ia berlari menegelilingi taman yang luasnya tak seberapa itu. Dari dalam kamar, Seijuro jelas tak bisa mendengar suaranya. Tapi ia yakin, jika anak itu tengah bersenandung dengan riang gembira. Poni coklat yang menutupi sebagian dahinya melambai ceria. Terlindungi dari hujan karena mantel. Dan begitu kedua iris mereka bertemu, disitu seijuro tak bisa memungkiri. Dia indah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will never know with whom and where you will fall in love. In Seijuro's case, he finds his inside the hospital.

Sampai Menutup Mata

 

Disclaimer : Fujimaki T.

 

A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

 

I do not own the characters

 

Warning : OOC, This is only a fanfiction, maybe sad ending, DC, AU, yaoi, friendship, romance

 

This story is based on song Sampai Menutup Mata by Acha Septriasa, OST of “Heart”

 

_Detik demi detik ku hitung, inikah saatku pergi_

            “Ahh, Sei. Kau ingin bermain di sana juga?”

            “Eum!” Akhirnya Seijuro mengalihkan pandangannya dari bocah itu. Ia menatap mata hitam Reo dengan penuh harap. Dari sorot matanya seolah mengatakan ‘boleh ya?’

            “Iya, iya. Setelah kau menghabiskan sarapanmu.” Ia menyerahkan semangkuk bubur yang sebelumnya terabaikan. Seijuro dengan semangat menerimanya. Sambil makan, ia terus mengamati bocah itu.

            “Setelah kau minum obat, aku akan bicara pada doktermu.”

            “Untuk apa?” tanya Seijuro heran.

            “Kau perlu izin untuk keluar” Ucapan itu membuat Seijuro berhenti makan.

            “Aku sudah selesai.” Ia menggulung dirinya dalam selimut tebal. Hanya menampakkan rambutnya yang merah menyala. Tubuhnya ia hadapkan ke arah jendela.

            “Tak usah kalau begitu, dia tidak akan mengizinkan. Ini saja cukup.” Ya, Seijuro masih bisa mengamati keceriaan anak itu dari dalam kamar. Baginya yang pesakitan, itu sudah seperti dia yang bermain di luar sana. Ia sedikit merasa lega.

            Reo memandanginya dengan iba. Anak semuda Seijuro memang seharusnya sedang giat-giatnya bermain. Menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan teman dan keluarga di kegiatan yang menyenangkan. ‘Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak lemah dan ayahnya perhatian, kurasa Sei chan akan gembira. Kuharap dia cepat sembuh.’ Ucap Mibuchi Reo dalam hati.

            Ia terlonjak kaget ketika Seijuro tiba-tiba berteriak ‘Tidak!’ sebelum turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah pintu. Infus yang yang menancap di tangan kirinya lepas dan mengalirkan sedikit darah. Reo dengan cepat mengejar anak itu. Ia menahan tubuh lemahnya dengan satu tangan, kemudia menutup pintu. Seijuro berontak dengan seluruh tenaganya dari Reo.

            “Sei chan kau kenapa? Kumohon tenanglah!”

            “Tidak! Dia pergi Reo! Seseorang membawanya!” kali ini Seijuro mulai terisak. Hal itu membuat Reo panik! Anak itu dibawa seseorang? Mungkinkah diculik?

            “Sei chan tenang dulu, ceritakan padaku!” ia berusaha menghentikan Seijuro yang berontak. Tak sia-sia. Dia akhirnya diam. Kehabisan tenaga.

            “Dia.. dia jatuh, dia berdarah… dan seorang wanita membawanya!” ucap Seijuro dengan tangisan

            “Jatuh? Berdarah?” tanya Reo.

            “Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah!” Seijuro histeris. Reo mulai paham. Mungkin saja anak itu bukan diculik, tapi dibawa sang ibu untuk diperiksa keadaannya. Seperti yang Seijuro katakan, tadi dia jatuh.

            “Sei chan tak usah khawatir, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja.” Ia mengelus rambut Seijuro dan memeluknya. Ia menjadi agak tenang sekarang. Reo kemudian menjelaskan kalau anak itu mungkin bersama ibunya. Dan ia sedang diperiksa di rumah sakit ini.

            Seijuro tidak percaya dengan kata mungkin. Jadi dia memaksa untuk mencari anak itu. ‘Bawa aku padanya!’ titahnya pada Reo. Mau tak mau Reo menurutinya. Ini lebih baik daripada melihat Seijuro histeris seperti tadi. Kesehatannya bisa menurun, dan itu tidak baik.

            Reo mengajaknya ke ruang pemeriksaan pasien umum. Disana banyak orang-orang mengantri untuk mendaftar. Ia dan seijuro dalam gendongannya berjalan mengelilingi tempat itu. Namun si bocah berambut coklat tak ditemukannya di sudut mana pun.

            “Reo, mana?” Seijuro bertanya dengan nada frustasi.

            “Sebentar, eh?”

            Akhirnya mereka pergi ke poli anak. Biasanya pasien dibawah usia sepuluh tahun akan ditangani di sana terlebih dahulu. Dan ternyata dugaannya tidak salah. Bocah itu sedang duduk manis dengan kapas yang menyumpal dihidungnya. Ia tak tampak seperti habis menangis. Padahal Seijuro yakin sekali kalau bocah seumurannya itu tadi berteriak dengan kencang dengan pipinya yang basah air mata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masih berusaha keras meluangkan waktu menyelesaikan fanfic ini T^T tapi apa daya tugas banyak sangat jadi slow update

**Author's Note:**

> I spend almost two hours to write the first two chapters in the fucking midnight haha. ditengah pengerjaan review untuk tugas kuliah besoknya T.T my professor did not give me a break! tapi yasud, konsekuensi seorang mahasiswa. semoga ini cerita bisa tamat dengan respon yang baik. sila meriview!


End file.
